


Surprise!!!

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is bald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!!!

Lex eyed the brown box warily. The last gift he'd been given had been the severed hand of an old friend. He took a deep breath and broke the tape, cautiously pulling back the lid.

He read the enclosed letter before unwrapping the object in the box. Perhaps the letter would contain some kind of warning of what the gift could be.

"Mr. Luthor," the letter began. "I have never seen a photo of you without this, so when I saw it on Center Street outside your limo, I thought you might want it back. I promise I'll never tell a soul. Wear it in good health."

Lex tossed the note aside and curiously peeled back the paper. He blinked as the gift was exposed. Running his fingers through his thick red hair, Lex grinned. He'd been wondering where his bald cap had gone.


End file.
